fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Slender Man (Internet All Stars Battle Royale)
The Slender Man is a famous Creepypasta Monster, the main antagonist of the Indie horror game Slender, and a playable character in Internet All Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Freddy Fazbear. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Bio An creature of Urban Legends who resembles a normal human in a black suit, but with a blank face. The Slender Man is normally believed to be an enemy to children. But actually, he is an enemy towards the abusive parents of the children. Letting the children live a better life with him. Still, the Slender Man is still a dangerous creature and caution should be provided when encountering him. Moves *"Tentacle Strike": (X Key) Slender Man thrusts his tentacles at the opponent. *"Tentacle Slam": (X and A Key) Slender Man slams the opponent with his tentacles. *"Hand Strike": (J Key) Slender Man strikes his hand into the opponent's chest. *"The Call of the Sickness": (X and Z Key) Slender Man holds his hand up in the air causing the screen to flash. If the opponent gets in the way of the flash, they will be poisoned. Thus, allowing Slender Man to attack them. *"Teleport": (V Key) Slender Man teleports either in front of or behind the opponent. *"Tentacle Shield": (W Key) Slender Man shields himself with his tentacles. This reflects projectiles and beam attacks. *"Throw": (Z Key) Slender Man grabs the opponent with his tentacles and throws them into the air. *"Reverse Throw": (L Key) Same as the normal throw, but the throws the opponent into the ground. Special Move: *"Terror from the Sky": (X and L Key) Slender Man thrusts his tentacles into the air, and then they come thrusting back down at the opponent. Super Moves (Space Key): *"Tentacle Grab" (Level 1): Slender Man grabs multiple opponents with his tentacles at once and squeezes them so hard, causing a lot of damage. *"Maze" (Level 2): The opponents and Slender Man are transported to a maze. If the opponents don't find a way out of the maze in 10 seconds, Slender Man appears and poisons the opponent. *"Game Over!" (Level 3): Slender Man stares at the screen. The screen starts to turn static and a close-up shot of Slender Man is shown. The screen then returns to normal and Slender Man is shown with the opponents all on the ground. Friendship (X and J Key) *Slender Man takes out a sheet of paper and signs the opponent's autograph. Quotes Character Select *"The Darkness is Coming..." *"Static is a hallucination. Hallucination is the cause of the Sickness." Prematch *"Am I Man or Monster?" *"I'm not just called Slender Man for a reason." Item Pick-Up *"An item that projects light? I weaken Light." *"The Children's parents will be so sorry!" *"Very Useful against light, but weak against dark." *"Not a page, but it'll make a good stand-in." Win Quotes *"An Urban Legend is an Immortal." *"The children will like me for this." Using Super Moves Level 1 *"Fear the darkness." Level 2 *"Have some tentacles of doom!" Level 3 *"Be afraid, be very afraid. Because you are finished!" Respawn *"An Immortal means that I cannot die." *"The Darkness will return!" *"Beware Light, because I am coming to rid of you." *"So, you thought I was dead. Well you're wrong." *"The Proxies will start a new life!" =Story Mode= Opening Slender Man felt lonely in his forest. With nothing but the people who entered his forest that hunted down, he wanted to find some new friends and a new home. He soon got word about a God who was holding a tournament and gathering people to fight in which the winner would get their wish granted. Desperate to find new friends and a home, Slender Man went off to fight those who would soon fall victim to him. |Slender Man's monologue. Rival *Name: Freddy Fazbear *Reason: Slender Man had entered the now abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and was quietly roaming looking for new friends until he found Freddy. When Freddy asked if he would like something, Slender didn't accept his question. When Freddy asks why he is here, Slender Man says that he's looking for some friends. Freddy says that his animatronic friends could be friendly to him. Slender protests by saying that he was freaked out by them and challenges Freddy to a duel in hopes of seeing which is scarier. *Connection: Both Slender and Five Nights at Freddy's are Indie Horror Games which have become popular and have spawned numerous sequels and parodies. They are also the main antagonists of their respective games. Transcript *(Slender Man walks along the now abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza whilst looking at the now disabled animatronics.) *Slender: Brr, what are those things? *(Slender Man sees Freddy Fazbear) *Slender: Well, well. It looks I've found the mascot of this restaurant from Hell. *Freddy: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What would you like. *Slender: Nothing. *Freddy: Then why are you here? *Slender: I'm looking for some friends. I'm lonely You know. *Freddy: Why don't you be friends with my Animatronics. They're very friendly. *Slender: Your friends frightened me so bad. I challenge you to a duel to see which is scarier. Me or You. (Slender Man draws out his tentacles and Freddy draws out his microphone.) Ending After defeating Blue Screen, Slender Man somehow found himself in a mansion near his forest. While looking for anyone, he found a group of people who told him that they had been abused by their parents and escaped to here. Together they became best friends and formed a Law Enforcement Squad. The squad was named the Proxies and their goal was to save children from abusive parents. At last, Slender Man found some new friends and a new home for him. |Slender Man's monologue. Intro and Outro Intro: *A shadow appears walking along the ground. The camera pans out to reveal that the shadow belongs to Slender Man. Outro: *Slender Man walks in front of a tree and then turns invisible, camouflaging with it. Victory: *Slender Man puts his hands and tentacles up in the air and says "Your flashlight was too weak".